


Милосердная матушка

by XMRomalia



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Prayer, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Тихая молитва Слышащей, которая знает, что скоро погибнет.





	

Обними меня в ночи, о Милосердная Матушка!   
  
Одинока твоя слуга, твоя дочь, а душа полна ее горести и печали, что страшнее острого кинжала убийцы в ночи. Спой своей любимой, Слышимой дочери, дабы облегчить её сердце и очистить его от грехов.   
  
Полюбила дочь твоя, родимая, любимая Темная Мать. Имперца полюбила - гордого душою да крепкого телом. Любила она его чисто и непорочно, как только может твоя дочь любить того, кто не из Семьи. Любила, поддерживала - как родного брата, как родимую душу!  
  
Но он не любил твою дочь, Слышащую, о Матушка! Не любил искренне, и, О Ситис – не любил даже притворно. Императорская кровь текла в его жилах – и эта же кровь приговором застыла на моем хрупком, преданном сердце. Приговором страшнее, чем возможное наказание за нарушение Догм, вердиктом ужаснее, чем возможная смерть во славу него, а не Отца.   
  
И знаешь, Мамочка, не стоит тебе бояться моего предательства. Не стоит считать, что ты ошиблась, избрав меня, слабую-слабую и гадкую девчонку, как негласную Главу Братства.   
Я склонила его к греху, понимаю. Склонила в ночь, когда он еще не был избранным, коронованным – дала ему зелья, воспользовалась его слабостью. Прости меня за это, прости, о Матушка!  
  
Прости, ибо погиб он. Погиб без чести и славы, в одиночестве - и твоя Дочь не смогла подарить ему спасения, не смогла оттянуть или вовсе отвернуть момент кончины. Матушка, позволь несчастной Слышащей попросить тебя, молить тебя - о прощении. О жизни для ребенка, что живет под сердцем твоей слуги, твоей Дочери.   
  
Подари этому маленькому чистокровному имперцу жизнь, моя милая мамочка. Поднеси ему её – ибо чувствую я, ощущаю прекрасно, что не пережить твоей Слышащей этой ночи.   
  
Не пережить, ибо Темное Братство – в огне, подбито предательством Матье Беламона.   
А этот ребенок – наша последняя надежда, мамочка. Последняя надежда на то, что народ Тамриэля не забудет, не избежит Пустоты и крепких холодных объятий Отца Ужаса.   
  
Спой мне колыбельную этой ночью, моя Милая и Милоседная матушка.  
Спой, дабы твоей слабой, но верной Слышащей, не было страшно умирать.


End file.
